Iridescent
by xInfinitelyOriginalx
Summary: Insides crying 'save me now,' you were there impossibly alone. Kucy with slight Jendall. T for character death.


It was late August when Lucy left Kendall for good. He'd chosen Jo and though he wished the rocker would have stayed, he was still fairly happy. Especially with Lucy being the person she is, forgave him rather quickly and they were friends again. Everything was fine.

* * *

_Kendall's smile widened when Lucy's face finally popped up on his phone. He'd been trying to FaceTime her for the past half an hour without success. _

_"Hey Luce," Kendall greeted the rocker. "Where've you been? I've been trying to talk to you!"_

_Lucy laughed, running a hand through her slightly messy hair. "Sorry, I've been rehearsing with my band."_

_"Write any new songs?" Kendall asked. Lucy's face instantly lit up and she began animatedly describing the new album she was working on. Rock with a hint of R&B. Kendall leaned back in his chair, listening to her talk, and just feeling content._

* * *

It was the middle of October when Lucy left the U.S. for good. She'd decided to attend college overseas in London, majoring in music. Kendall, the guys and Camille all missed her but they supported her, like they always did. Everything was _still_ fine.

* * *

_"Learn anything interesting yet?" Kendall asked Lucy. He wished he could see her face but she said she was doing homework, a phone call was the best she could manage._

_Lucy's laugh sounded slightly tinny over the phone. "Yeah, that college is rough." _

_He could picture Lucy sitting at a wooden desk, phone clamped between her shoulder and her ear, biting her tongue as she thought of the answer to the math problem she was working on._

_"Oh please, I'm sure it's great," Kendall told her. "Besides you'll be a real Britt in no time," he teased her in a phony English accent._

_She laughed again. "Yeah, ok." _

_He could practically hear her rolling her eyes._

* * *

It was late winter when Jo left Kendall for good. She'd been offered another year long movie role filming Hawaii. She'd snatched up the opportunity without a second thought. Things were slightly less than fine.

* * *

_"Kendall, you have to understand what a great opportunity this is for me," Jo explained less than patiently. "This'll get my name on the radar for sure!"_

_"So... you're leaving me for work? Again," Kendall said slowly, still trying to comprehend what was happening. _

_"Yes but I won't be as far away this time," Jo said. "Maybe you and the guys could even come visit sometime!"_

_"Right," Kendall said quietly. "Of course."_

* * *

**_She just got excited -Lucy_**

_Kendall was texting Lucy, explaining what had happened with Jo. Again, he wished he could see her face but she was in class and texting under the desk was all she could currently do. Though, she'd promised to call him later._

_He'd currently been telling her about the way Jo had not seemed to care about how her role effected him._

**_Yeah, maybe... -Kendall_**

**_That sounds like sarcasm, Kendall Knight -Lucy_**

_Kendall chuckled before quickly typing back a response. _

**_Sounds? You can't hear me -Kendall_**

**_Well it _****looks ****_like sarcasm, how abt that? -Lucy_**

_Kendall was about to respond when his phone buzzed with another message from Lucy._

**_Damn, gotta go. The professor is coming over here. Byyyye!_**** -Lucy**

* * *

It was the middle of spring when Lucy left everyone for good. Kendall had come home with the guys from a long day of recording to find his mom and Katie, sitting in the middle of the couch, tears leaking from their eyes. He'd dashed over and asked what was wrong but they just simply turned on the news. Things were not even close to fine.

* * *

_"... and in breaking news, up and coming 19 year old rockstar Lucy Stone was killed in a hit and run accident today on her college campus," the news reporter announced. "As of now, we don't have much on the topic but we have reporters at the scene, checking things out now. In other news..."_

_Kendall couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He just stared at the TV, looking at the reporter who didn't look nearly solemn enough to be reporting the death of the wonderful, amazing,_ _talented, beautiful girl that'd been killed that very day. He knew his family and friends were talking but if they were speaking to him he didn't care, he just turned and walked to his room, slamming his door behind him. _

_He knew that it was probably hurting his best friends and his family as well but he couldn't make himself go out there and be the leader. Not right now._

_He shifted and his phone pressed into his leg from inside the pockets of his jeans. He slid it open and looked over at the last text he'd sent her the last time he'd talked to her: _

_**Sounds like fun. I'll talk to you later! -Kendall**_

_She'd been telling him about a gig she'd booked at a school festival thing she was excited for. _Such a normal (boring) thing to say_, he thought as tears struggled to remain behind hid eyelids. _Too bad she'd never get to perform there.

_If he'd known that was the last time he'd talk to her, he'd have said something different. God, he would have said something _way_ different._

* * *

That same day was when Kendall began experiencing the next thing up from heartbreak. Someone, some _sick _person, had posted a picture of Lucy on Twitter. Dead Lucy. Deffinately not fine.

* * *

_The picture stared back at Kendall, daring him to look away. He was begging himself to look away. He couldn't... he just couldn't. _

_She lay on the sidewalk in an awkward position, hair splayed out around her face, covered in mud. Blood was pooling around her head from a wound on her forehead and she had several long tears in her dark clothes. Worst of all, her eyes, her pretty brown eyes, were wide open in surprise._

_The picture was removed from the internet the next day but it didn't matter. Kendall saw it each and every time he closed his eyes._

* * *

It was about a week later when Kendall began blaming himself, coming up with strange scenarios of how her death was his fault. Because in his mind, it all made too much sense. _Still_ not fine.

* * *

_"I-if I'd chosen her," Kendall explained shakily to the therapist his mother was now sending him to. She was worried about him which, he supposed,was justifiable. "She wouldn't have gone to England in the first place. I'm alone now anyway. She wouldn't be de-" Kendall swallowed, he couldn't say that word. He tried again. "She wouldn't be gone, if I'd just picked her over Jo."_

_The therapist nodded understandingly. She didn't take any notes like Kendall expected her to do. Maybe he'd just watched to much TV and they just didn't do that in real life. She opened her mouth to say something, maybe prescribe medication or something, Kendall figured. _

_"You still love her," she said instead. He couldn't help but notice it wasn't a question_

_Kendall was taken aback _

* * *

It was the beginning of May when Kendall attended Lucy's funeral, along with the guys, Camille and his mom and sister. Luckily, it was a closed casket event. He wasn't really sure what to make of it.

* * *

_"... she-she'll be forever... in our hearts," Mrs. Stone choked out the end of her speech, turning and burying her face into Mr. Stone's shoulder. There wasn't a dry eye in the house after she finished talking, telling stories of Lucy as a child and saying what an amazing girl she'd been. _

_Camille was speaking next, tears in her eyes too as she spoke. Kendall knew he was going to talk next but he couldn't bring himself to get up out of his chair and tell everyone his stories about Lucy. Those were personal, he decided. He settled with telling everyone how talented she'd been. _

_'Yeah right,' Kendall scoffed to himself as he rose and made his way to the pedestal. 'Talented doesn't even start to cover it.'_

* * *

It was mid June when he started dreaming about Lucy. He figured he was losing his mind if he could see such things so vividly. Not fine. _So_, not fine.

* * *

_**Lucy snuggled deeper into Kendall's chest, his arms locked protectively around her, almost shielding her from the outside world. The TV, playing a cheesy movie, provided a warm glow to the otherwise dark, empty living room in Kendall's apartment. He kissed the top of her head. **_

_**"I love you," he whispered into her hair. When she didn't answer he looked down at her face, expecting her to be asleep. Instead he saw her looking like she had in the picture from Twitter, too pale and too dead. Kendall gasped and cried out, feeling her blood staining his shirt.**_

_He always woke up at this point, clawing at his chest. And every time he knew he'd said I love you to Lucy too late. In real life, and in the dream._

* * *

It was the middle of Summer when Kendall visited Lucy's grave for the first time. He'd flown all the way out to her home town in Atlanta, Georgia just for the occasion. Maybe things were becoming more and more fine... _maybe_.

* * *

_He kneeled down in the wet grass, brushing the leaves away from her headstone._

**_Lucille Elizabeth Stone  
1993-2013  
Daughter, sister, friend, performer._**

_A verse from her favorite song was printed in small letters below but Kendall didn't bother reading them. He already knew her favorite song by heart. He couldn't help but think that her grave was too plain, it didn't nearly begin to describe how amazing she'd been._

_Kendall shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was here for a specific reason. He laid some roses down on the stone and cleared his throat before sitting down next to the grave, so he couldn't see her name. He focused on a flower shaped cloud in the sky. _

_"Um," he started uncertainly. "So I'm not sure if I believe in the whole 'life-after-death" situation but uh... hey Lucy. I have some things I need to say..."_

* * *

**And scene! So, yeah! Not my best work but I kinda like it and I hope you do too! so yes, Lucy died, Kendall is missing her and Jo is kinda a jerk. Sorry, I like Jo just fine but I had to make her like that to fit the story. If you're wondering, the title comes from the song ****_Iridescent_**** by Linkin Park and the last little section is inspired by ****_Lucy_**** by Skillet. Also all the stuff in italics is stuff Kendall is remembering whereas normal font is current time. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
